


[Podfic] Bee Mine

by AvidBkWrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bees, Cas is lonely, Dean Crochets, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Eats Greens, Smol Things, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidBkWrm/pseuds/AvidBkWrm
Summary: Human and lonely in the bunker, Cas is cheered when a mystery craftsperson starts leaving him tiny bees.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Bee Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bee Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947603) by [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses). 



> This story always makes me smile and I hope you enjoy it too!

  
_cover art by[AvidBkWrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidBkWrm)_

**Listen without tags or author notes**  
  


**Listen with tags and author notes**  
  


**Text:** [Bee Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947603)

 **Author:** [MalMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalMuses/pseuds/MalMuses)

 **Reader:** [AvidBkWrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidBkWrm)

 **Downloads:** [mp3 with tags](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/11/items/bee-mine-podfic-with-tags/Bee%20Mine%20%5BSPN%5D%20With%20Tags.mp3) | [mp3 without tags](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/13/items/bee-mine-podfic/Bee%20Mine%20%5BSPN%5D.mp3)  
_(click to stream off-site, right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> General Reminders: If you liked this be sure to check out the original work (and adorable artwork) and leave some love for the author MalMuses. 
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism but please remember I am new at this so I have lots of room to grow and improve my skills. Also I am not a professional and I do this out of love to increase accessibility to the stories I love and share how awesome I thought this story was. If you made it this far I hope you enjoyed everything <3 Thanks for listening!


End file.
